gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles-Bella Relationship
The Miles-Bella Relationship is the relationship between Miles Larson and Bella James, this relationship can be also known as MiBella. Overview Miles and Bella had an instant attraction, and two quickly fell for each other. Bella at first flirted with Miles, but her confusing feelings for Hallie kept them from fully being together. In Two of Hearts, Bella decides to pick Hallie over Miles, but it is short lived, as Hallie has Bella break up with her and go back to Miles in Don't Turn Around. The two have a healthy and sweet relationship, constantly encouraging each other. In (It's) Hairspray it is revealed that Miles had an affair with India, and the two girls force him to choose between the two. He eventually chooses India, stopping his and Bella's relationship. It is shown the two still have remaining feelings for each other and remain somewhat good friends. Episodes Season One *Miles and Bella have a mutual attraction, but it could best be described as a crush. Bella is confused over whether she loves Miles or Hallie. Bella's feelings seemingly lean toward her best friend, Hallie, but it seems mostly like that she really does love Miles and feels sorry for Hallie's situation. Bella wishes she could help Hallie and thus feels like everything will be better if she was to be with Hallie. At the end of "Two of Hearts ," Bella finally makes her decision, but the result is not yet known. Regardless of outcome, she and Miles sing "Two of Hearts" together in a two couple duet with James and Jaxon, proving that even if she didn't choose Miles, there is still a chance for them on down the road. *It was revealed in "Invitationals" that Bella had chosen Hallie after Miles broke down while singing a mashup of "Domino" and "Girls Fall Likes Dominos". It pained him too much to sing and caused him to leave the room in tears. Miles still has strong feelings for Bella, but for now he they are not returned. He focuses a lot of his attention on the play to take his mind off of her. For the next few episodes he feels down, but still manages to keep a good friendship with both Bella and Hallie, and sticks up for the latter in "This Is Halloween". *Eventually, Hallie encourages Bella to be with Miles instead, and two break up and in "Don't Turn Around". Bella approaches Miles in "The Most Magical Music On Earth", and the two quickly reconcile and begin to date. Though in "Battle For Sectionals", he becomes aware that Bella still retains feelings for Hallie in her duet with Jaxon. It makes him a bit nervous. Despite this, Miles is still quite willing to stick up for Hallie and says he will help get justice for what Chastity said. Bella and Miles take the upset girl in an embrace. *After Miles is suspended and unable to compete in "Regionals", Bella and Miles share a moment and a kiss before the competition starts. *Somewhere in "Heal the World", Miles began to have a secret affair with India. She had convinced him that Bella still loved Hallie, and it would be what is best for them all. *The affair is figured out by Jaxon, but it truly comes to light when Miles passionately kisses India during "(It's) Hairspray". *Bella confronts Miles, but still wants to be with him, and forces him to make a decisions between her and India at the end of "Ignorance". *At the beginning of "Pretty In Pink", Miles reveals to have chosen India, making him and Bella officially ended. They still love each other, but remain hateful and distrusting of what has happend betwen them. Songs Duets: *''Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominos '' Related Songs: *''Don't Turn Around by Tina Turner. (Don't Turn Around) *''He Loves U Not ''by Dream. (Ignorance) *''Does He Love You by Reba McEntire ft. Linda Davis (Ignorance) *''Gotta Be Somebody'' by Nickelback (Days of Glory) *''Misery Business ''by Paramore (High School Never Ends) Category:Relationships